falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
France
The French Republic or '''France '''for short was a pre-war nation located in Europe and was a colonial power. Following the end of the cold war and the establishment of the European Commonwealth, France was an independent player on the world stage and was a regional power in Europe. In the 2050's France had invaded the middle east with its other European neighbors and soon battled its neighbor Germany until October 23rd 2077 when the bombs dropped and whipped every nation in the world off the map. History Background For many years the nation of France has been one of the key figures in European history. Being one of the first nations in Europe to abandon the monarchy and become a republic and to the creation of the French Colonial Union, France has been a key, influential figure in Europe for many years. In 1940 the country was invaded by the Nazis and the Allies repelled them and during the cold war France had helped America take a stand against the Soviets until Europe reunited and the tide turned to east Asia. From the 1980s to the 21st Century France had grown dramatically and had expanded their colonies and their empire. 21st Century In the 21st century France was one of the first nations to have founded the European Commonwealth along with its northern neighbor, the United Kingdom, and had a strong stable economy and managed to survive the recession in the late 2000's. This was due to the economy based on industry and other resources from the country's various colonies. By the 2020's all of Europe was under the commonwealth banner but France and the UK remained independent players on the world stage. In 2022 communist insurgents from Congo had began to rebel against their French colonial rulers and the Congolese Revolutionary Army was formed. In response, the French colonial government had deployed much of the colonial military and police forces to much of the country to quell the insurgency and managed to succeed and in 2028 the Congolese revolutionaries were finally disbanded. Soon afterwards, various French nationalists had seized power and had purged liberal, progressive, and labor parties that were deemed a threat iin their eyes in response to a series of commuist uprisings in the French colonies. France was at peace up until the 2050s when war began. Invasion of the Middle East By the start of 2050, oil supplies in Europe were running low and the situation would only get worse. In 2051 the French Army began a massive built up following the creation of the United Arab Coalition to combat the growing militaristic European Commonwealth. France had quickly organized their troops and they sent the 72th Infantry Division down towards Israel where they would be stationed along side British and Israeli troops incase of war and soon by 2052, war had begun. In 2052 the Resource Wars had began and the French Army joined with their European brothers to fight. During the early days the Europeans were dominating the region with countless victories and had large, stable territory in the Middle east prior to the Arabian Offensive. Around thatt same year France was given news that al north african UAC members were supplying the Arab Coalition forces in the Levant and soon French-Spanish Forces invaded north africa and began to conquere the region. Spain managed to conquere Morroco and French bombers caused both Libya and ALgeria to surrender outting all available resources to focus on Egypt. Egypt had put up heavy resistance and French forces had to stop and regroup in order to not spread themselves so thinnly across the country since they captured northern and western Egypt. It was the United Kingdom and Israel that saved the day with the Israeli invasion of the Snai Peinsula to help their French allies and the Royal AIr Force, France was able to continue its campaign in Egypt until the European banner flew over Cairo. In 2054 French warheads fell on the Middle East and had resultes in the wars end the crippling of both the UAC and its fighting capability after 2060 when French troops returned home only to deal with a new growing threat. War with Germany Around srping of 2060 the nations of Europe began to turn on eachother as without the European Commonwealth to bring order and sense its collapse prior to the election of the militaristic ploitical parties in Germany and eastern europe, Germany began to create a new nation under a new banner and under a new leader. After the stablishment of the Greater German Confederacy priot to Hungary's invasion of Romania, the French army was sent to the French-German border only to be met with intense resistance. Following an exchange of fire against Germany, France and Britain soon joined forces to oppose the new militaristic and imperialistic Germany. Luftwaffe bombers were soon deployed against France and the country was soon hit with endless barrages of German bombings and soon German ground troops were deployed to engage against the French military. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Factions